1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to ergonomic keyboard systems for providing data entry to one or more devices. In particular, this invention directs itself to a data entry system which can function as a game controller and as an ergonomic keyboard. Still further, this invention directs itself to a data entry system having an ergonomic base with a central support portion supporting a plurality of upper surface controls. The ergonomic base further includes a back side having a plurality of side surface controls. More in particular, this invention pertains to a data entry system wherein upper surface controls and side surface controls can be used independently, or in combination to provide alphanumeric and keyboard control signals in a keyboard mode, while also functioning independently in a device mode.
2. Prior Art
Keyboard data entry systems and game controllers are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicants include U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,654; No. 5,486,058; No. 5,481,263; No. 5,479,163; No. 5,451,053; No. 5,432,510; No. 5,426,449; No. 5,408,621; No. 5,332,322; No. 5,317,505; No. 5,207,426; No. 5,160,919; No. 5,137,384; No. 4,917,516; No. 4,655,621; No. 4,552,360; No. 4,833,446; No. 4,727,478; No. 4,680,577; No. 4,518,164; No. 4,516,939; No. 4,443,789; No. 4,442,506; No. 4,360,892; No. 3,990,565; German Patent #30804; PCT Publication #WO86-05143; European Published Patent Application #EP213022; the publication entitled "Semi-captive Keyboard", Xerox Disclosure Journal, Vol. 1, No. 2, February 1976; and, the publication entitled "Hand-held Data Input Device", IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 26, No. 11, April 1984.
Some prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,565; No. 5,137,384; No. 5,160,919; and, No. 5,426,449 are directed to ergonomic keyboard systems wherein the user's hands are substantially vertically oriented when the keyboard is used. Such systems disclose utilizing somewhat standard QWERTY keyboard formats, as opposed to chord type systems. However, such systems do not disclose or suggest the combination of a keyboard with a game controller.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,621, there are provided multi-directional switches for use in entering data into a computer. Through utilization of two twelve position directional type switches, one hundred and forty-four different input combinations are generated to provide input of alphanumeric and other symbols. However, such does not disclose the combination of a keyboard data entry system and a game controller and does not provide for data entry utilizing both the thumbs and fingers of both hands of the user, to provide for high speed data entry.
In still other systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,360 and No. 4,518,164, video game controllers are disclosed which include a numeric keypad. While the keypad provides for limited data entry, such is intended to allow input of information to the video game computer during play, to select skill levels, initiate the game, or the like. Such systems do not include any mode controls for utilization of the multi-directional switches for generation of alphanumeric characters in a keyboard mode.
Over the years, many prior art systems have presented alternatives to the QWERTY format as a means of increasing typing speed. While those systems would permit a user to type faster, they required a user to learn the new keyboard layout. In spite of the potential typing speed increase, the public has been loath to adopt any keyboard format other than the old QWERTY arrangement. It is clear that once typists become familiar with a keyboard layout, a promised increase in typing speed is not sufficient motivation to learn an additional keyboard arrangement.
During the past decade there has been a tremendous growth in the use and ownership of computer and video games. As a result, children and young adults have become very accustomed to handling and using game controllers that incorporate multidirectional switches. This growing portion of the keyboard-using population is likely to adopt a keyboard format that is arranged like a game controller, can function as a game controller, is ergonomically designed, allows users to enter data while seated in a reclined position away from a desk and offers greater typing speed. The likelihood of the instant invention being adopted by a large segment of the keyboard-using public is further enhanced by the fact that the instant invention requires a minimal number of simultaneous depression of keys.